


Whoosh

by saakaat



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Ylviscest, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saakaat/pseuds/saakaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should’ve known better than to kick the hornets’ nest. But truth be told, he liked the sting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoosh

**Author's Note:**

> Based on those hot as hell [Season 3 reklamer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ky12qUaeiw&list=PLxeMGbcQmxhqc3czmlIpoNPrT-JfXpRXB). I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> p.s. sorry for the lame title. Struggled deciding what to name this work. Settled on this because I like onomatopoeias.

Vegard winced as his arms were wrenched uncomfortably behind his own back. His shoulder blades silently screamed as Bård held his arms in the unnatural position with a firm grip. He wriggled slightly, hoping to ease some of the discomfort, but the taller man simply held him tighter, leaning in until Vegard felt his breath on the shell of his ear. "Are you ready?" Bård enquired softly, the warm air blazed a trail across his brother’s already heated skin. Vegard could do no more than issue a subtle nod to the affirmative, perceptible only to the man behind him."He's ready" Bård declared, in a clear commanding voice incongruent with the tone he reserved for addressing his brother.

The crew signalled the rolling of the camera. Vegard looked down at his shoes, taking in a deep breath as he steeled himself for what was to come. What he wasn’t anticipating was Bård’s free hand weaving gently into his hair. The sensation was not unpleasant, and Vegard felt himself relax slightly, until the hand twisted deftly, grasping the curly tendrils with a force that made his scalp sting. Bård’s hand pulled downwards, forcing Vegard’s head to jerk up to meet the smiling visage of Calle, who was primed with his hand extended outwards.

Vegard was thankful that it wasn't his brother delivering the slaps this time. It was evident that Calle was holding back, firing a rapid flurry of strikes that never quite connected fully. Bård was far more forceful and deliberate, building up the suspense with intense eye contact and the firm, dominant hand that hovered threateningly just inches from his face as the other tightened the already constricting grip on the back of his neck. Reliving the moment he felt the heat rise involuntarily, his already engorged cock hardening further. The laughter of the two taller men rang through the studio. Was this supposed to be funny?

They had prompted him to name five instruments, but he was simply too wound up to process the command. He was barely aware of the words escaping his lips. His normally agile mind was burnt out from the scorching heat of the studio lamps, the fire that ran across his skin with every frenetic strike. Of course, the more mistakes he made, the more Calle would strike. The entire shot couldn't have lasted more than ten seconds before he felt the grip on his arms loosen. He felt himself go slack, slouching down slightly though not entirely. That was impossible, due to the stubborn hand which held firm to a clump of his hair. 

Mercifully, the director yelled cut and filming was soon over. It was only then that Bård released his brother entirely. Vegard couldn’t immediately recognise the disquieting feeling when Bård suddenly sprang apart from him and jogged over to the crew to survey the footage. Yet as he brought his hand to his cheek and found the skin cool to the touch, he realised that what he was experiencing was disappointment.

Once they were free to leave, Bård gripped Vegard by the arm, looking him straight in the eye as he spoke. "I've got some work to collect from the office. Come with?" despite the inflection at the end of the sentence, Vegard knew this was not a request. He drove the short distance to Sagveien 21. Upon exiting the car he attempted to match Bård’s purposeful strides as he made his way towards the entrance. He checked his watch. It was past five on a Friday, so the chances of anyone still being in the office was slim to none. Yet he still performed a cursory check of the open-plan area before making his way into the office where Bård now stood, surveying some notes that had been left on his desk. Suddenly Bård turned to face him, holding him in place with the weight of his stare.

"You slapped me". The tone was light, amused, yet there was a steely undercurrent, a gleam in those bright blue eyes that sent a wave of heat through Vegard's chest. Vegard cast his mind back to one of the first short segments they had filmed that day. He didn't know why he did it. He didn't even know he was about to do it, not until the moment the camera started rolling and Bård squared up to him in front of the green screen. _"In a moment I'm going to slap you somewhere"_ Bård had announced. Vegard was barely paying attention to what his brother was saying. He certainly couldn't bring himself to look into his eyes. Instead he bit his lip thoughtfully, the blood thrumming in his ears and experiencing the requisite physiological effects that came with that fight or flight response. _"Where do you think I’m going to hit you?"_ Bård questioned teasingly. This was Vegard’s chance.

 _"In the face"_ Vegard quipped, striking Bård on the cheek cobra quick. It was by no means a harsh slap; Vegard could never bring himself to do that. Yet still Bård had been shocked at the action, at the audacity of his meek older brother. When preparing for the next reklame Bård had shot the older man a warning glance. Since that moment Vegard had anticipated Bård’s retribution. Now, in the dim light of their empy office, it looked like it was finally going to arrive. Bård closed the gap, spinning Vegard around and shoving him forcefully, until the backs of his thighs connected with the desk. Insistent hands circled Vegard’s waist, sliding under the hem of his light blue shirt. The feeling of nails digging into his flesh made him shudder.  He should’ve known better than to kick the hornets’ nest. But truth be told, he liked the sting. 

He barely understood his desires; let alone how to articulate them. But through trial and error he had learnt how to make his brother give it to him willingly. He knew the sure-fire way for Bård to give him what he wanted–to take what he wanted–was to bruise his ego. This could mean something unexpected that would pull the rug from under Bård’s feet. Of course, this was easier said than done, so when he had been presented with such an opportunity at the shoot what else could he do but take it?

Vegard was brought back to the present as Bård pulled away to look at him. He was stock still, immobile as Bård stroked his cheek almost tenderly. Vegard figured this was his way of alluding to the events of that afternoon. “You slapped me”, he repeated, his incredulity was almost comical. Vegard knew his sibling wouldn’t wait for him to defend himself verbally. He simply wanted him to squirm. It seemed Bård was satisfied, as a beatific smile bloomed on his face. Yet the look quickly morphed into something else entirely, right before Bård closed the gap with a forceful kiss.    

Bård launched against him, and the older man grunted at the weight pushed against his chest as the soft full lips crashed against his own. This was more like it. Such was the force exerted upon him he had no choice but to plant his hands on the table, splaying out his fingers and holding firm for fear he would somehow be pushed through the solid surface. He wanted so much to yield, to melt against the slender yet surprisingly sturdy form of his sibling. But it simply would not do to give in too easily. Instead he pushed back, tilting his pelvis upwards to signal his intent. To convey the strength of his desire. Because he wanted it all. He wanted Bård to push against him with all his force. He wanted to experience the pain and the pressure. 

Bård moaned into his mouth; a delicate yet complex sound that sent another jolt of lust through Vegard. Insistent hands worked at his belt, the metallic clang of the buckle resonating in the empty office. The cool air whipped at his thighs and hands grabbed his ass through the thin fabric of his boxer shorts. He simply let himself be carried on the euphoric wave. Well, not so much carried but pushed until his back made contact with the table. The new position left him disorientated, momentarily confused as to why he was now facing the ceiling and not the lustful gaze of his brother. He lifted his head to see Bård frantically unbuttoning his own jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers. The standing man was only half-hard, but Vegard had no objection to helping his brother get there. He sat up, leaning forward to grasp the organ he had been coveting all afternoon.

 _Whoosh_. There was a lag, disconnect; like the sound was coming from another time and place. Yet really it took only milliseconds for Vegard’s lust-encumbered brain to register what had happened. Why his cheek was scorching hot. His eyes brimmed with tears as he looked up at Bård. The fair-haired man simply stared, stormy eyes conveying disbelief at Vegard’s audacity to simply reach out and touch him unsolicited. Yet as angry as Bård looked, a glance downwards indicated that striking his older brother had made him hard.

Bård pushed Vegard back down with force, and Vegard felt the insistent tugging on the waistband of his boxers. He tilted his hips upward to facilitate their removal. The initially frantic exchange had slowed down to an agonisingly slow pace for Vegard, hands ran slowly across his thighs. He didn’t need to see his brother to know exactly what he was doing. He felt the intensity of Bård’s lascivious stare; knew the man was getting off on the sight of him spread out half-naked on the table, the rise and fall of his chest as he attempted to regulate the hammering of his heart. He silently urged Bård to get the fuck on with it, emitting a relieved gasp as his ears detected a rummaging in a nearby drawer.

He supposed he could’ve looked up at any time, and taken pleasure in the captivating sight of Bård lubing up his hard cock. But he was hesitant to move, only doing so when a sticky pair of hands manoeuvred his legs until they were wrapped loosely around the other man’s slender waist. It seemed the foreplay was over, but really he’d been aching for this from the first strike in that stifling TV studio. It was the grip on his neck that had done it; the calloused fingers that had dug into his skin and made escape impossible. He wondered if his brother knew just how much he drove him crazy. At that moment those same fingers settled onto his hips, clawing at the flesh there none-too-gently. Of course Bård knew what he was doing.

The hands on his hips meant that there was no way to retreat from the rigid flesh that nudged the most private part of his body. He gasped at the intrusion, drawing in breath to steel himself as Bård continued pushing his slicked up cock into him. A choked grunt escaped Bård’s lips as he withdrew slightly and pushed in again, urging further still. Vegard didn’t even realise his eyes were clamped so tightly shut until a clammy hand on his cheek caused them to flutter open. Looking into his brother’s eyes only intensified the burn. It was almost too much, too intense, but he could take it. Because when he was wound so tightly, there was no more effectual means of release than being filled to the hilt, submitting completely and coming undone as Bård pounded relentlessly. It took Bård a few minutes to build up the pace, sweet curses and moans slipping from his pink lips as both men acclimatised to the sensations. Vegard wrapped his legs tighter around his brother’s torse, as a non-verbal means to urge him forward. Soon Bård picked up a fervent pace, fucking the other man hard into the table. It was almost too rough, and Vegard knew that the force and urgency of the thrusts would leave him sore. Yet the pulling in his abdomen started to build, especially when Bård hit that spot within him that pushed a low primal growl from his throat. He knew he wouldn’t last long.

He ached. He ached for Bård to take him in hand and ease the pressure that was coiling within him. Yet Bård seemed oblivious to this need, and he himself was struggling to verbalise anything; capable of only monosyllabic grunts as his head pounded the solid surface with every vigorous movement. With a shaky hand he attempted to grasp his own cock. _Whoosh._ The hot palm that connected with the left side of his face left him reeling, but the heat on his cheek was nothing to the fire in the pit of his stomach. Once again their eyes met as Bård angled himself to brush against that sweet spot buried deep within the other man. Vegard cried out as he came, shooting his load onto his still-clothed chest. His brother continued to fuck him as he came down from his dizzying high. He looked up at the beautiful, powerful man that could turn him on like no other, jaw clenched and eyes shut in pleasure as he neared his own climax. When the moment came Vegard stared intently, in awe of the delicious sight before him.

There was near silence as the brothers basked in the post-climactic peace; the easing of the tension that had hung heavy in the air around them the entire day. It was only once he had withdrawn that Bård seemed to notice the red mark on his brother’s face. He offered Vegard a hand and pulled him upright, his free hand caressing the scorching flesh. Vegard barely registered the soothing whispers as he was gathered into a comforting embrace. Instead he closed his eyes and let the sweet sounds reverberate through him in a low timbre. He didn’t think he had ever felt so relaxed.


End file.
